


Confection

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japanimecrazed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=japanimecrazed), [rainbowmenkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowmenkey), [tekalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tekalynn).



The box of Valentine's Day candy was ridiculous enough. It was heart-shaped and pink and a satin flower was attached to an even pinker ribbon.

Ritsuka was sure his eyes were wide and embarrassed but he managed to keep his voice level as he glared at Soubi. "What the hell is this? Soubi! Why are you giving me a box of chocolates?"

Soubi smiled, seemingly not at all put off by Ritsuka's harsh words. "It's Valentine's Day. Aren't I supposed to give chocolates to the one I love?" he asked, placing an arm around Ritsuka's waist and pulling him closer, nearly crushing the box between their bodies.

"Girls give chocolates on Valentine's Day, you idiot." Ritsuka felt the hardness of Soubi's groin against his hip and couldn't help but feel the heat start to pool low in his belly. "And you are definitely not a girl."

"Neither are you," Soubi replied, nuzzling his mouth against the top of Ritsuka's head. Not quite such an easy task anymore. Ritsuka would never be as tall as Soubi but, even before turning seventeen, he'd managed quite a bit of catching up.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat at least one?" Soubi asked, taking unfair advantage by nibbling on an already sensitive cat ear.

Well, Ritsuka was fond of chocolates. Still ...

"Only if you'll share."

 

**end**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bitter-Sweet (The Chocolate Box Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192081) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop)




End file.
